Town Hall Meeting
by The Princess Maker
Summary: After a series of pervasive episode leaks, the cast of 'Steven Universe' meets and tries to issue a response.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: Written in text similar to that of Ian Doescher's** _ **William Shakespeare's Star Wars trilogy**_ **. Please consult this (and other play scripts) if you are unaware of the style and/or have trouble following. Enjoy!**

Town Hall Meeting

Part One: The Meeting

SETTING: _A small auditorium with a stage that has a small podium on it. Various 'cast members' of **Steven Universe** are chatting with one another._

STEVEN ( _to his mother_ ): "So what's this big surprise you were teasing me about?"

ROSE QUARTZ: "Well, do you remember when I had to be on set at four in the morning for filming my first part in 'The Answer'? ( _Steven nods_ ) It's because they had to outfit me for my jet pack.

STEVEN ( _shocked_ ): "You've been using a JET PACK this whole time?!"

ROSE QUARTZ ( _smiling and giggling a bit_ ): "Yep. I suspect it is because my hair was the best suited to hide it. ( _Turns serious_ ) And let's face it, honey, I'm not exactly built for the relatively thin harness lines they use for our flying and jumping around. They would stick out on me like a sore thumb!"

RUBY, OF GARNET'S FUSION ( _while petting LION and the CATS from_ _ **Episode 6**_ _with CONNIE, SAPPHIRE, and the other RUBIES. To CONNIE_ ): "When I saw the first cut of you running from the Cluster Gems in **Episode 68** , I was paranoid for like, two days!"

SAPPHIRE, OF GARNET'S FUSION: "I couldn't sleep right for nearly a week."

CONNIE ( _a bit wistful_ ): "I wish I could've gone to where **Episodes 40 & 74 **were filmed. Those looked like awesome location sites."

EYEBALL: "Didn't you guys get lost in the forest around the filming area?"

( _Ruby of Garnet's Fusion shudders and goes 'Eeee….')_

SAPPHIRE ( _groaning_ ): "Ugh, _YES_. And the worst part was I forgot to charge my cell phone and Ruby's didn't have any reception so we wandered around in a circle until we heard Blue Diamond calling at us from above the 'ship'.

RUBY, OF GARNET'S FUSION ( _embarrassed and scratching the back of her head_ ): "She was wondering what we were doing. Basically, we really had gone around in a huge circle."

 _Other snatches of mingling among the cast: PEARL does a twirl while talking to AMETHYST, who laughs; PERIDOT excitedly showing off selfies taken of her and STEVEN in the Gem Drill to GARNET; LAPIS LAZULI bringing out coffee flavors and putting one in for herself._

 _Eventually, YELLOW DIAMOND and BLUE DIAMOND come on stage. YELLOW DIAMOND starts knocking on the podium with a gavel and BLUE DIAMOND takes her spot at a typewriter. The cast takes their seats in the front aisles and the floor in front of the stage with the exception of SAPPHIRE, who goes towards the back and sits in the center floor aisle. She is going to start mediating and hopes for a vision that could aid them._

YELLOW DIAMOND: "I hereby call this meeting of the **_Steven Universe_ ** cast to order. Now we have- ( _cuts off and looks around the room, confused. Turning to BLUE DIAMOND_ ) Where is Pink Diamond?"

( _BLUE DIAMOND shrugs, then notices ROSE QUARTZ waving her hand up. When noticed, ROSE QUARTZ stands_.)

ROSE QUARTZ ( _reading from a postcard_ ): "'Am taking a zip line trip through the forests of Brazil. Wish you were here! Sincerely, Pink Diamond'."

( _Several groan, BLUE DIAMOND rubs her temples, and YELLOW DIAMOND makes a face that says 'Urk!'_ )

YELLOW DIAMOND ( _deadpan_ ): "I should've known. ( _waves hand at ROSE QUARTZ as a way of saying 'That'll be all'_ ) Thank you, Rose, we will mark her as absent." ( _ROSE sits down_ ) Okay, then, we have plenty to speak about tonight. However, due to unforeseen events, many believe we should focus on those. Those in favor of discussing their thoughts on the recent leaks, please raise your hand and say Aye."

( _ALL members, except for LION and the CATS. raise their hands and say 'Aye!' including the two DIAMONDS and SAPPHIRE in the back._ )

YELLOW DIAMOND: "Hmmm, it appears we have a consensus of agreement here. Very well, then. Steven, since you are technically the main focus of the show, it's only fitting you should go first."

STEVEN ( _sits up straighter on chair_ ): "I try my very best not to show my displeasure to my friends who watch the leaks instead of waiting for the episodes to premiere on TV, but it's gotten so bad, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it to myself. ( _gets a little emotional_ ) I remember when I used to bring my friends over to watch new episodes and now with all this, I can't..." ( _He sniffs and GREG pats him on the back._ )

( _Loud murmurs of agreement fill the room. CONNIE stands up_.)

CONNIE ( _frustrated_ ): "Steven is right! The two of us are still underage and have to attend school and do homework in addition to filming. Bringing our friends from outside the show to watch new episodes are some of the few times we spend with them, but with all these leaks, it's become harder to do..." ( _stops and wipes nose angrily while her parents sit her back down to comfort her._ )

PERIDOT: ( _doing something on her smart phone_ ): "I did some calculations on the general viewership of and...( _visibly pales_ ) our show is one of the LOWEST-RATED shows on the network. ( _most start, noticeably PEARL._ )

PEARL ( _sounding out of breath_ ): "How is this possible...?"

BLUE DIAMOND _(looking up from the typewriter_ ): "This is more urgent than I realized..."

LAPIS LAZULI: "Is it the leaks that make our show one of the lowest-rated or ( _rather timidly_ ) it is because the show isn't as good as we think it?"

( _Everyone save the DIAMONDS and SAPPHIRE start talking at once. One of the FIVE RUBIES, EYEBALL, disagrees and starts arguing with LAPIS. GREG, GARNET, and PERIDOT come towards them to break up their fight._ )

YELLOW DIAMOND ( _attempting to restore order in the room. Loudly_ ): "People, please! This bickering is not gonna help us solve our problem!" ( _begins ringing a bell furiously._ )

(Eventually _EYEBALL collapses into a mess of tears._ )

EYEBALL ( _crying_ ): "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I just...can't bear to think of us not being here anymore...I mean, I know my character was jettisoned into space so I wasn't around for long but I've had SO much fun with everyone here...It's just-" ( _she breaks off, crying more. LAPIS gets down and hugs her as the others look on_.)

GARNET ( _calmly_ ): "I know you didn't mean that, Lapis, or you either, Eyeball, but we gotta keep our heads together. Fighting among ourselves will get us nowhere. We may be acting but we also have powers of our that could seriously injury someone if we let our emotions get away from us. You remember what happened a few weeks ago, right?"

( _Everyone looks resignedly towards one another, remembering the incident that happened a few weeks prior..._ )

* * *

 **Uh-oh, looks like the cast isn't too pleased about the leaks and the effects they're having. What is 'the incident' the characters are referring to?**

 **Episode Six = 'Cat Fingers' (where the CATS come from)**

 **Episode Forty = 'On the Run'**

 **Episode Sixty-Eight = 'Nightmare Hospital'**

 **Episode Seventy-Four = 'The Answer'**

 **The character of LION debuts in Episode Ten = 'Steven's Lion'**

 ***With much thanks to the Steven Universe Wiki!**

 ***And my two sisters for proofreading :D**


	2. The Solution! (Maybe!)

Part Two: The Solution! (Maybe!)

 _A few weeks ago…_

 _STEVEN, GREG, ROSE QUARTZ, and CONNIE are walking over a grassy hill towards the filming area. Today, STEVEN is doing an indoor scene and excitedly discussing weekend sleepover plans with CONNIE._

STEVEN: "I hope we get to watch Dad and Garnet have a tennis match tomorrow!"

CONNIE: "She kicked his butt last time!"

GREG ( _annoyed, but jokingly_ ): "Hey, don't count me out so soon, you two!"

ROSE QUARTZ ( _giggling_ ): "Yes, we can do all that. But remember Steven, you still have two worksheets to finish before tomorrow."

STEVEN: "Yes, Mom..."

 _The two enter the building and walk down a long hallway with a shiny silver concrete-looking floor. As they go in further, the four see BISMUTH walk past them with YELLOW PEARL. YELLOW PEARL is walking hunched forward with her head in her hands and she is crying softly. Before any of them can ask what's up, LAPIS LAZULI runs up to them, breathing fast._

LAPIS LAZULI: "Our lineup, it's being pulled!"

ROSE QUARTZ ( _concerned_ ): "What?"

GREG ( _concerned and slightly annoyed_ ): "When was _this_ decided?"

LAPIS LAZULI: "I don't know. I came here, and there's this post on the door telling us our shooting is cancelled 'indefinitely'. Blue and Yellow Pearl were told this and, and – ( _she looks uncomfortable_ ) Blue…..went on a rampage."

GREG ( _now really concerned_ ): "A rampage?"

ROSE QUARTZ ( _shocked_ ): " _BLUE_ PEARL? She's _the last_ person I would've pegged for goin' on a rampage!"

 _As they're discussing this, STEVEN and CONNIE steal a peek inside the recording studio which is now a total wreck and BLUE PEARL is struggling within GARNET'S grip. She only weakens once JASPER comes and gives her some sort of sedative._

GREG: "I can't blame 'em, though. Their singing has improved so much and they were really looking forward to their big number…"

( _Back in the present, everyone is feeling awkward due to talking about this episode in BLUE PEARL's presence. BLUE PEARL herself, though we can't see her eyes because of her hair, looks ashamed of herself._ )

BLUE PEARL ( _rubbing her arm_ ): "Yeah…Not one of my finer moments…"

AMETHYST: "Hey, you freaked out, it happens to the best of us."

YELLOW PEARL ( _crossly_ ): "It's not fair, we've done all that hard work and now we might not even be able to SHOW it to everyone!"

RUBY TWIN #1: "I bet fans of _**Total Drama Island**_ would go crazy if this was happening to THEM."

RUBY TWIN #2: "How could THEY had to sign a non-disclosure agreement and we DIDN'T?"

YELLOW DIAMOND: "We're not a game show..."

NAVY: "Do you remember hearing rumors about some of the scenes being censored?"

MRS. MAHESWARAN: "We don't have every much control over that. Although I did receive a letter from someone overseas telling me how disappointed they were that one scene wasn't in the episode. Hmm, I've forgotten which one it was, though..."

DOC: "Do you remember all that trip to the Grand Canyon we took?"

LEGGY: "And how _you_ got scared while hang-gliding and Lapis had to come rescue us?" ( _LAPIS and a few others chuckle while DOC rolls her eyes._ )

ARMY: "Has anyone got any pictures from the D.C. trip? We weren't able to go on that one."

PERIDOT ( _excited and getting phone ready_ ): "Ooh, ooh, I have some!"

 _PERIDOT sets up phone and the pictures start scrolling: STEVEN looking at the Jefferson Memorial; AMETHYST and PEARL having slushie;, GARNET with a fan; a very zoomed-in photo of YELLOW DIAMOND 'touching' the top of the Washington Monument with BLUE DIAMOND looking on.  
_

 _Then a video starts playing:_

 _ROSE QUARTZ (filming with PERIDOT'S phone, to GREG): "Hey, honey! How's D.C. treating you?"_

 _GREG (fanning himself): "Good, I didn't expect it to be so hot, though..."_

 _ROSE QUARTZ: "Maybe we should go up to the Lincoln Memorial, I think the Diamonds are up there. They can lift us ov-"_

 _She's cut off by the sound of Marine One flying passed and the camera zooms in on it and then out again. STEVEN, CONNIE, AMETHYST and PERIDOT race towards the L.M. Reflecting Pool waving their arms and calling 'Hi, Mr. President!' and other things excitedly._

 _Suddenly PERIDOT'S blaster turns on and fires but her arm is in the direction of the Reflecting Pool. The result is a HUGE splash of water, PERIDOT being knocked back on her butt, and everyone staring in shock. The video is dead quiet._

 _Upon the video ending, PERIDOT runs to collect her phone while those who hadn't seen that start laughing hysterically._

YELLOW PEARL ( _through breathes and_ _laughing_ ): "Oh. My. _Gosh_! Peridot, that was hilarious!"

PERIDOT ( _annoyed_ ): "It was NOT hilarious when the Secret Service came to my door!" ( _All laughter immediately ceases._ )

BLUE DIAMOND: "All that reminiscing reminds me of some other photos we took. ( _She takes out her phone and has it slide through some photos of cast members on set or just goofing off_ ).

 _AMETHYST and HOLLY BLUE AGATE training with their whips while the other QUARTZS watch; JASPER and BISMUTH having an arm-wrestling contest; STEVEN in a nearly-completed Crystal Temple; GARNET, PEARL, and AMETHYST pretending they are an actual band in the recording room._

 _As photo slide continues, the room becomes steadily more quiet except for occasional comments or giggles. Various 'debut days' - welcoming parties given to newest characters, from fusions STEVONNIE and MALACHITE to ROSE QUARTZ'S 'video' and the debut of RUBY and SAPPHIRE OF GARNET'S fusion along with BIG RUBY (who is absent from the meeting). Also shown is the 'official' welcome for the DIAMONDS and their associated PEARLS._

 _But everyone becomes more down when pictures taken with fans start rolling on.  
_

 _After the slide show ends, no one speaks for a minute._

LAPIS LAZULI ( _thoughtfully_ ): "I wonder how they're taking all this news..."

BLUE PEARL ( _shakes head once_ ): "Not real well, or at least the two fan letters I've gotten so far aren't."

RUBY, OF GARNET'S FUSION: "I remember after **Episode 74** aired, I got SO many letters telling me how happy fans were to see that!"

PEARL ( _holding up a pile of opened letters_ ): "I've had so many letters over the course of this series, I can barely keep up with _responding_ to them. ( _A letter slips through the pile to the ground._ ) Oops, I must've forgotten this one...( _She puts down the pile, picks it up and opens it. She scans through the letter, becoming noticeably quiet. She starts reading it aloud._ )

 _"Dear Pearl,_

 _I've never been good with introductions, so I'll start off by saying that my name is Emily and I'm 19 years old. About a year ago, I happened to stumble across a comic where Amethyst and Steven were trying to get you to project an image of yourself saying "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope!" You were reluctant at first, your Gems isn't used for such trivial things, but eventually you gave in to Steven's begging. He thought it was hilarious and told you that you were his favorite. You smiled so big and before I even knew anything about you, you became my favorite too. There was something about you that absolutely captivated me. I think it was your eyes, bright and vibrant and animated. Or your voice, smooth and flawless like your namesake. I knew it was an SU comic and Steven referred to you as "Pearl" so I looked up SU episodes and watched the first one with your name in the synopsis. It happened to be "Space Race". By the end of it, I knew you'd stolen my heart and I was never getting it back. By the time I'd finished the series, I'd laughed more than I'd ever laughed, cried more than I'd every cried, and felt like I knew exactly who I was and that I could face any challenge the world threw it me. There aren't enough words - or rather there aren't the right words - to describe the kind of Gem you are. Your kind of resilience, strength, compassion and brilliance are not something anyone else could ever possess, not human or Gem or even a race far superior than both. And that's because you're extraordinary, Pearl. That's the closest I can come to the right word, but even that is a gross understatement. You taught me what true strength was. You taught me to never stop fighting and to never give up. I was born with a heart condition called PVC or premature ventricular contractions. There's no cure for them, the doctors tell me I just have to live with it. But I can't, because they're awful and debilitating and I used to spend a lot of my time laying in bed, sobbing, wishing that my existence would just end and I could finally be free. I was seriously considering committing suicide. But then I found Steven Universe. I found you. I learned that you fought and won a war despite every odd being against you. I learned that you were gay (I am too!), and you loved Rose so deeply and eternally it makes human love seem petty and superficial. I learned that you lost her to the one thing you had no way of protecting her from. I learned that despite the unimaginable grief and sorrow and anger and guilt you must've felt you still found a way to forgive Steven, Greg, Rose and most of all, yourself. I learned how much you truly loved Steven, that you would give your life for him. Because even though there was contempt and hatred in your heart the first time you looked at him, you soon realized he was just as small and helpless and lost without Rose as you were and you would do everything in your power to protect him. You picked yourself back up and soldiered on, because that's what you are. A courageous soldier. Not fearless, you've always been afraid, but instead of giving into it, you used it to your advantage. You faced the unknown with your head held high and that takes an extraordinary amount of courage._  
 _And because of that, I stopped crying. I got out of bed. I got dressed, took a shower, cleaned my room. Little things, but they all added up to now. I have job, I have car, I have a life. And maybe the sensation of my heart spluttering out makes it difficult to do these things, but it never stops me for doing them. It never stops me from finding happiness and living the best life I possibly can. That's the kind of show Steven Universe is. Everyone who watches this show has a story just like mine. Everyone has a character or an episode or a line or a moment that's helped them embrace who they are and feel like they're not alone. Whether it's anxiety, loss, discovering your sexuality, overcoming your insecurities, finding your inner strength, etc. Steven Universe has touched on it in a very mature and serious way that most kids shows wouldn't even dare to. It's an incredible show with incredible characters, and I don't think there will ever be another show that could ever come close to it. So I think all that's really left to say is thank you, Pearl. Thank you for showing me how to be strong in the real way. You'll never know how much you mean to me. I'll always be here, comforting you and cheering you on from the other side of the screen._

 _Love, Emily"_

 _PEARL sits down but otherwise doesn't change her position from holding the letter, her face is full of sadness and helplessness. STEVEN feels the same and also wants to ask his parents what some contents of the letter mean exactly. The others are also quiet, wondering what they should or even CAN do...  
_

 _Suddenly SAPPHIRE jumps up with a shout of something unintelligible causing nearly everyone to scream and jump forward - GARNET falls over PEARL'S seat (which is directly in front of her), YELLOW PEARL practically ends up in a Scooby-Doo style position with BLUE PEARL, and AMETHYST and the eight RUBIES scatter out of the middle row in different directions.  
_

 _For SAPPHIRE'S part, after jumping up, she runs blindly into the back wall and hits it hard enough to cause her to totter back several feet before falling on her back. LAPIS LAZULI, in one of the back seats, gets up to help, while RUBY, OF GARNET'S FUSION begins making her way there too._

RUBY, OF GARNET'S FUSION ( _shocked_ ): "Oh, Sapphire-!"

 ***** _CUE CARD APPEARS_ : PLEASE STAND BY*****

 _Ten minutes later...  
_

 _To the cast's relief, SAPPHIRE returns and makes her way towards the center floor of the auditorium with RUBY, OF GARNET'S FUSION following behind her. Now that she is no longer mediating, SAPPHIRE is her normal calm, collective self again, the bloody tissue up her left (our right) nostril and slight bruise on her left (our right) cheek being the only evidence of her outburst._

 _BLUE DIAMOND has left her position as minute-taker (BLUE PEARL has taken her place) as they still go by their roles in the show.  
_

BLUE DIAMOND: "Sapphire, you have no idea how relieved we are to see you without any serious injuries. I can tell by your outburst that you have seen something. Tell us: Where should we go from here?" ( _Everyone leans in to hear_ )

SAPPHIRE: "Over the course of this meeting, my mind was in a complete fog. As the discussion became more heated and then more dire, the 'fog' changed to dark thunder clouds with constant lightening - I couldn't see anything! Just when I couldn't take anymore, we begin talking about our fun times together - the clouds became less dark and the lightening started dying down. But the biggest breakthrough came when we discussed our fans. After Pearl finished reading her new letter, a big flash of light broke through the clouds and nearly blinded me. Then, my vision was over."

BLUE DIAMOND ( _after a pause_ ): "What do you think this means?"

SAPPHIRE ( _a bit doubtful_ ): "I must confess, I still do not know entirely what this vision means or how it will help us in our endeavor to stop these pervasive leaks. But, ( _more confidently_ ) my vision became more clear when we started talking about our fans. I believe that they are the start of the solution."

 _Everyone looks at one another, wondering how they can utilize this in their quest..._

* * *

 **The cast's long-awaited response is next! What will it be? What does it have to do with their fans? Staaaay tuned!  
**

 **The cast and crew of 'Total Drama Island' really DID have to sign a non-disclosure agreement and not reveal the ultimate winner (see Wikipedia).**

 **The cast's D.C. trip takes place in summer of 2016 and due to this, the U.S. President at the time would be Barack Obama. :D (The episode 'The Answer' also aired at the beginning of this year!)  
**

 ***BIGGEST thanks to BwayEveryday, who I asked to write a 'letter' to her favorite character and talk about what said character and the show means to her! :D  
**


	3. The Response

**A/N: For the response, please pretend that the italicized font is actually cursive handwriting!**

 **If you wish to hear trivia about this story, please ask questions in your review!**

Part Three: The Response

SETTING(S):

 _BILL DEWEY begins reading a sheet of paper to the gathering of the side cast of humans..._

 _In the set of the 'Ancient Gem Colony Ship', CENTI (in her semi-corrupted form) is reading it to her crew of CENTIPEETLES and other CLUSTER/CORRUPTED GEMS..._

 _HOLLY BLUE AGATE stands reading it to her QUARTZ troops and the ZOOMANS, who are seated in a circle on PINK DIAMOND'S 'human zoo' beach..._

 _JASPER walks up to STEVONNIE, who has been handing out the documents to others. She gives one to JASPER, whose eyes widen as we zoom into what's written on the paper…_

* * *

 _ **A CALL FOR SUPPORT IN RESPONSE TO RECENT EPISODE LEAKS**  
_

 _Over the course of the third and fourth seasons of the cartoon show known as 'Steven Universe', some episodes were leaked and viewed by the general public before their scheduled broadcast dates. Though this issue is nothing new in the 'showbiz' world, the ensuing effects of the most recent and the rapidity of them have been so damaging that we, the signed cast below, feel we can no longer stay silent and watch our show's integrity continue to suffer._

 _In the last week, a meeting was held by several cast members to discuss their thoughts and any solutions they may have regarding the matter. Time and again, it wandered back to our decline in morale and ratings. We have come to the decision that, if leaks continue and our ratings decline to such an extreme low, we **WILL CEASE OUR PARTICIPATION IN OUR SHOW** , which will effectively cancel it. _

_Please understand that this is NOT a choice we have made lightly, as this show means more to us than it just being 'our life' (literally and figuratively speaking). Fellow cast and crew members, no matter what their roles are, have become **our family.** Every time each of us come on set, whether it's to shoot a scene, record a song, get outfitted for costumes, practice with props/dialogue, or sit back and observe, we have people who are there to encourage us, lend an ear to our concerns, and help us bring out our full potential. Without them, our show wouldn't be HALF as good as it is today!  
_

 _However, we at the meeting have chosen to address this call for support to **those who have the most control over our show** : our fans. At least once every day, we get mail from people young, old, male, female, from all races and religions, both near and far, telling us how much they love our characters, their stories, and best of all, how the show as a whole has changed their lives in some way being themselves to choosing to come out. _

_It is YOU who has given US encouragement to keep going! (And keep the fan mail coming!)  
_

 _And now, we humbly ask for your aid once more._

 _ **We request** **ALL our fans and any non-fans who are willing to:**_

 ** _-Spread the word about our endeavors and the effect it has had on our morale_**

 ** _-Discourage those who may be thinking of watching leaked episodes_**

 ** _-Wait patiently until scheduled broadcasting (We know, that's hard for us too!)_**

 _ **-For those who in a position, report ANY suspicious activity to the proper authorities** _

**_WE WILL NOT ACCEPT AND WILL IN FACT, CONDEMN ANY AND ALL HURTFUL LANGUAGE, THREATS, AND ACTS OF VIOLENCE ON THE BASIS OF TWO WRONGS NOT MAKING A RIGHT.  
_**

 _We will never forget all the fun and kindness we have been shown by those we would never have met otherwise had this show never aired, no matter where we go from here or what happens next._

 _We sincerely appreciate your kind attention._

 ** _CAST MEMBERS SIGNING ACCORDING TO THEIR POSITIONS IN THE SHOW  
_**

 _HUMANS: _

_GREG UNIVERSE (SIGNING FOR SON STEVEN)  
_

 _DOUG & PRIYANKA MAHESWAREN _(SIGNING FOR DAUGHTER CONNIE)_ __  
_

_CRYSTAL GEMS:_ _  
_

 _ROSE QUARTZ (LEADER, MOTHER_ _ _TO STEVEN)_ _

_PEARL_ _ _(DIAMOND SERVED UNKNOWN)_  
_

 _GARNET (FUSION)  
_

 _AMETHYST_

 _NOTABLE SIDE CAST:_

 _SAPPHIRE (OF GARNET'S FUSION)_

 _RUBY (OF GARNET'S FUSION)_

 _RUBY TWINS (SAPPHIRE'S 'BODYGUARDS', BIG RUBY ABSENT)_

 _RUBY QUINTUPLETS (EYEBALL, DOC, ARMY, LEGGY, & NAVY) _

_PERIDOT FACET-2F5L CUT-5XG (FROM ERA#2)_

 _LAPIS LAZULI_

 _YELLOW PEARL (SERVES YELLOW DIAMOND)_

 _BLUE PEARL (SERVES BLUE DIAMOND)_

 _ _DIAMOND AUTHORITY:__

 _YELLOW DIAMOND (MEETING SPEAKER)_

 _BLUE DIAMOND (MINUTE-TAKER)_

 _PINK DIAMOND (ABSENT)_

 _WHITE DIAMOND (WHO THE HECK KNOWS?)_

 _OTHERS PRESENT BUT NOT SIGNING:  
_

 _LION_

 _ALL CATS USED IN EPISODE SIX ('CAT FINGERS')  
_

* * *

 **The cast of _Steven Universe_ put a great deal of faith in their fans. Will we prove their faith is well-placed?  
**


End file.
